¿QUE HACER EN UN DÍA LLUVIOSO?
by acelerate
Summary: Nuestros caballeros se encuentran reunidos en el salón principal, el cual, por ordenes del patriarca deben de limpiar y ordenar, pero claro, esta es tan solo una excusa para mantenerlos reunidos y ver que pasa, POR LÓMENOS MIENTRAS DEJA DE LLOVER.
1. Chapter 1

**_¿QUE HACER EN UN DÍA LLUVIOSO?_**

_Primera parte_

**_Después de muuucho tiempo, todos los caballeros dorados + kanon, se encontraban reunidos en el templo principal, y no precisamente para una reunión, pues se vieron obligados a permanecer en el templo, porque shion les ordenó suspender cualquier otra actividad por la incesante lluvia que parecía no tener fin._**

******_Por tal motivo les ordeno quedarse en el templo principal, a ordenar y limpiar el templo, mientas él y athena se ausentaban del santuario dejándoles solos, pero claro esto era tan solo una excusa, pues tanto athena como shion utilizaron la escusa de la lluvia para mantenerlos a todos juntos en el templo y que así puedan convivir un poco más, ya que notaban como todos sus caballeros no socializaban del todo entre sí, mas aun algunos se encerraban en su templo evadiendo la compañía de sus demás camaradas, tal era el caso de: shaka, Death, afrodita, etc….solo esperaban que este plan resulte para que se conozcan y traten un poco mas por lo menos en lo que deja de llover._**

**_EMPEZEMOS LOL…._**

-sigue lloviendo.-dijo aburrido afrodita, mientras, miraba por una de las ventanas del salón principal, la cual limpiaba hasta dejarla igual que las demás, relucientes, claro afrodita solo se limitaba a limpiar puros objetos brillantes, lujosos y cristalinos como ser: ventanas, jarrones, platería, espejos,..etc… y así no paraba de observar su reflejo en los objetos.

-vaya, que vanidad caray. -decía shura acomodando unos muebles.-chaval, solo falta que les preguntes a los objetos quien es el más bonito y claro que tendrían que responderte que tu, o si no, los haces trizas.

-CALLATE CABRA, ESO NO TE IMPORTA.-afrodita se alejo de este terminando así de limpiar la última de las ventanas sucias.

-que bien, ya casi termino.-hablo kanon con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia milo.

\- lo siento amigo, pero te tienes que largar. -así kanon sostenía a milo del brazo y lo dirigía a la salida del templo.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA? ¡SUELTAME!. -milo se deshizo del agarre enfadado y confundido mientras kanon abría la puerta de par en par dejando entrar un aire tan frio como el que Camus tiene en su templo.

-lo siento milo, pero el patriarca me dijo: "nada de insectos repugnantes en el templo" así es que, tengo que pedirte que te largues, o si no, tendré que eliminarte al igual que lo icé con tus parientes. -kanon jalaba a milo fuera del templo, cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cuando volteo, se encontró con Saga.

-no seas tonto.-dijo saga jalando a milo de un brazo metiéndolo de nuevo.-este insecto no cuenta, que no vez que es mitad humano?-milo lo miro ofendido, iba a gritarle, pero kanon lo jalo del brazo sacándolo fuera del templo de nuevo.

-claro que cuenta, es mas insecto que humano, así que se va pa fuera.-saga sostuvo a milo de un brazo y kanon del otro comenzando a forcejear.

\- que no cuenta.-Saga jalaba a Milo con todas sus fuerzas.

-que si cuenta. ¿Porque siempre quieres llevarme la contraria? -kanon jalaba a milo de igual manera, este sentía que los brazos se le desprenderían del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!. -milo se soltó violentamente, haciendo caer a ambos gemelos.

-NO SOY SU MALDITO JUGUETE, COMO PARA QUE, ME ANDEN JALONEANDO DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA. -milo se arreglaba la ropa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-YO SOY UN HUMANO…. OIGANME BIEN H-U-M-A-N-O….. NO UN INSECTO, ASI ES QUE LES VOY A PEDIR QUE ME DEJEN EN PAAAAAAAAZ. -milo furioso como nunca, se dio la vuelta reanudando su labor interrumpida, sentarse en el trono patriarcal, "supervisando" el trabajo de sus compañeros.

-que pesado. -dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras se ponían de pie.

-vaya jamás creí que la recamara de shion tuviera tantaaaaa…..-todos prestaron suma atención a lo que aioros iba a decir.-tanta….basura y polvo. -decía aioros mientras se quitaba el polvo extra de la ropa.

-hermano, ya terminaste de cambiar los focos quemados, allá en el techo?.-pregunto preocupado aioros, al ver cómo, su hermano, estaba a punto de caer de la escalera.

-aun no.-respondió molesto tratando de equilibrarse para no caer, pues vaya que la escalera era alta e inestable.

-ciertamente, lo habría hecho más rápido, si cierto torpe sostuviera bien la escalera, en lugar de molestar a Shaka, arrojándole papelitos.-hablo aioria refiriéndose a death quien ante el comentario, intencionalmente volvió a empujar la escalera, haciendo que aioria cayera estrepitosamente encima de shaka, matando así dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-UPS. –death sonrió cínicamente.

-volvió a pasar, que torpeza la mía. -decía mientras levantaba la escalera y la acomodaba en un lugar diferente.-cuando aprenderé.

Aioros ayudo a su, mal herido y furioso hermano, a ponerse de pie, mientras shaka se contenía de no arrojarle a death el trapo con el que estuvo limpiando todos los trastes y accesorios de la cocina.

-calma Shaka, esto no lo vale.-dijo shaka para sí mismo, reanudando su labor de limpiar meticulosamente, los muebles que saga estuvo desempolvando y que para su criterio aun estaban sucios, tenía que ser virgo jeje.

-al fiiin termineee.- decía relajado Camus con una muy inusual sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-huuuy sí que difiiicil resulto, limpiar y organizar la biblioteca del patriarca ¿no?-pregunto sarcástico milo acercándose a su amigo.

-pues a diferencia tuya, que solo te limitaste a probarte las túnicas y cascos del patriarca a mancharlas de chocolate, sentándote ahí en el trono, SI, fue sumamente difícil, el organizar alfabéticamente los 1146 libros, ordenar y guardar los 523 archivos y por supuesto clasificar los 83 expedientes secretos de todos los caballeros y fue máaaas difícil aun el enterarme casualmente de ciertas cosas, que ciertas personitas tenían bien guardado ¿o no saga? -saga lo miro de reojo.

-jejeje luefo sefes hafablamofs-digo nervioso saga, Camus solo se alejo, recostándose en un sillón viendo la lluvia caer aun mas fuerte.-que hermoso día hace allá a fuera y yo tengo que estar aquí encerrado, no es justo. -decía resignado.

-¡Aldebarán¡ yo no pienso hacer lo que me pides, es imposible.-hablo mu algo enfadado.

-¿por qué no? si ya te dije que solo será un minuto, nadie se va a enterar. -Aldebarán lo miraba suplicante.

-no, eso dijiste la ultima vez, y yo tuve que pagar los daños, con lo malgeniado y arrogante que es Camus.-hablo de nuevo mu, en tono más serio.

-pero, no te cuesta nada, solo un ratito siiiii. Además me lo debes, después de arreglar el tubo de gas que rompiste, al tratar de reparar el de agua.-Aldebarán seguía suplicando.

\- está bien, pero nada más 5 minutos, no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez, cuando te acabaste tooooda la comida, haa y te estaré vigilando, y por favor tampoco vayas a ensuciar nada ya vez que shaka me mata si ve una sola mancha en el suelo de la cocina, con eso de que lo lavo y encerró después de ayudarme a arreglar el tubo de agua.-mu abrió la puerta tras de sí para dejar pasar a Aldebarán a la cocina principal.

-nada de atragantarte como la última vez.-hablo de nuevo mu.-por poco y te mueres.

\- jeje te lo prometo y gracias eres un muy buen amigo. -Aldebarán comenzaba a abrir el refrigerador, al instante le brillaban los ojos.

-esto es increíble el patriarca tiene la mejor comida jaja por cosas como estas es porque me gustaría ser patriarca. -Aldebarán se comía un pedazo de pizza ofreciéndole una a mu.

-bueno, pero solo un pedacito al cabo que ni seba a dar cuenta, con tanta comida que tiene.-mu se metió la pizza a la boca.

-hummmm rica, dame un poco más. -Aldebarán satisfecho le entrego un trozo más grande. Claro el torito siempre andando de mala influencia.

-esa es la actitud, amigo.-ambos comenzaron a deleitarse con la despensa de shion, sin importarles nada. Como la última vez en la casa de Camus.

-no entiendo, cómo es que shion me dejo aquí a "limpiar el templo principal" en lugar de dejarme pasar el día al lado de mi hermosa y acogedora ,cascada.- decía doko terminando de acomodar la alfombra, ayudado por shura, después de echarle una necesaria barridita.

-bien tooooodo limpio.- hablo satisfecho doko con su trabajo, quitándose el delantal y una pañoleta, según el muy a su estilo, guardándolas en una mochilita.

-vaya que fue difícil remover los muebles.-hablaba shura sacudiéndose el polvito.-que pesados.

-creo que me disloque el cuello. -shura se veía algo molesto. -Si tan solo ciertas personitas que no hacían nada, más que fastidiar, nos hubieran ayudado a acomodar los muebles, no estaríamos tan cansados y agotados. -shura miraba a milo, kanon y death.

-a quienes te refieres?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé. -shura se puso en pose pensativa.

\- tal vez al torpe, que se la paso echando pesticida a todo mundo, sin cuidado alguno. -shura miro a kanon.

-o quizás al idiota que se la paso, tirando bolitas de papel, a todo al que pasaba, solo para molestar. -shura miro a death.

-o puede que sea al perezoso que, no izo más que: "supervisar nuestro trabajo" ahí sentándote en el trono, aparte de ensuciarlo todo con chocolate. -shura volteo a ver a milo, quien ocultaba un mancha reciente de chocolate. shura solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en una silla de la sala principal, algunos de sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-me duele la cabeza. – se quejó kanon sentándose al lado de Camus, quien lo miro de reojo.

-qué? Apoco ahora, te vas a atajar de algo que no es tuyo.-hablo kanon molesto, al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía Camus.

-no, como podría.- Camus se puso de pie parándose en frente de kanon.

-entonces ¿porque rayos me miras así?-pregunto kanon notoriamente molesto.

-pues da la casualidad, de que te estás sentando en mi libro. –kanon se sorprendió por lo dicho, rápidamente se puso de pie y agarro el libro de Camus.

-pues no es mi culpa.- decía kanon aun sosteniendo el libro, mientras Camus extendía la mano para que se lo devolviera.

\- los sillones están para que las personas se sienten en ellos, no para que los usen de mesa. -Camus molesto, quiso arrebatarle el libro a kanon, pero este se lo impidió.

-no me importa lo que digas, solo devuélveme mi libro. -Camus quiso quitarle el libro, pero kanon más hábil y ágil que este, NO SE LO PERMITIO.

-pero mira que educación, no he escuchado la palabra, por favor. -Camus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tanto que, el piso bajo de si, empezaba a congelarse.

-está bien, me devuelves MI LIBRO, por favor. -Camus volvió a extender la mano, pero kanon se le quedo viendo.

-huuu deja me ver… NO.-hasta este punto, Camus, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-POR QUE NO? ACASO QUIERES INICIAR UNA PELEA DE MIL DIAS?-todos los demás caballeros detuvieron sus actividades y voltearon en dirección a estos dos.

-vaya Camus, tu genio estaaaaán malo, que asusta. -kanon parecía disfrutar ver a Camus en esa situación.

-supongo que este libro significa mucho para ti. ¿Por qué será? -kanon miraba la portada del libro.-"el jardín secreto" vaya, cuan secreto será. -Camus miraba con desdén a kanon aumentando su cosmos energía.

-O ME DAS MI LIBRO A LA CUENTA DE 3, O TE JURO QUE YA NO VERAS LA LUZ DEL DIA. -Camus se alistaba para ejecutar su más poderosa técnica.

-vaya tanto lio por un mugre libro.-hablo milo quien observaba todo muy de cerca.-si por lo menos fuera dinero o algo de valor. ¡Ja¡ solo Camus se pelearía por una cosa así, es increíble que esté relacionado con él.-todos voltearon a ver a milo, si él era el único que molestaba a Camus.

-BASTAAAAAAA. -doko se interpuso entre ambos caballeros quinándole el libro a kanon.

-kanon ya deja de comportarte como niño, madura un poco que ya eres un hombre. -doko observo a kanon enfadado, quitándole el libro.

-y tu Camus, mejora tu actitud, pues la verdad si sigues así nadie quera socializar contigo. -Camus lo observo mientras este le devolvía su libro.

-ahora veo que shion tiene razón, no parecemos una hermandad dorada, parecemos unos pelafustanes que viven juntos tan solo con un mismo propósito, sin siquiera conocerse bien. -doko se cruzó de brazos molesto.-TODOS QUIERO QUE DEJEN DE HACER LO QUE SEA QUE ESTEN HACIENDO Y VENGAN AQUI.-grito doko los demás sorprendidos lo obedecieron.

-bien, ya que todos terminamos con lo quehaceres de la limpieza, sería bueno que nos sentemos a descansar por lo menos en lo que deja de llover ¿estamos?.-doko miro severamente a todos estos asintieron, pues le debían respeto, él era uno de los caballeros más poderosos y un sobreviviente de la ultima antigua guerra santa.

-bien, así me gusta.- doko se sentó en un sillón en frente del televisor, todos se sentaron alrededor de este observando silenciosamente el aparato por unos minutos.

-esteeee…maestro no sería mejor, si encendemos la tele para ver que hay. -sugirió mu dándole el control a doko.

-encender el que?.-doko veía el control sorprendido.-para qué?

-pues para distraernos un rato.-hablo aioria, acomodándose en el sillón.-eso de mirarnos los unos a los otros en silencio es aburrido.

-bueno, como se prende?.-pregunto doko golpeando la tele.

-pues con el control remoto, ancestro.-hablo death.

-más respeto para con tus mayores muchacho. -doko apretaba todos los botones del control hasta que por fin, encontró uno que lo encendió.

-mireeen haaaaay una personita atrapada dentro de esa cosa y yyy….también hay una casa haaaa y un cielo despejado y….-aioros se sentó al lado de doko para explicarle.

-señor, solo es un programa, no están atrapados, ni es brujería; es la magia de la fibra óptica.-hablo aioros con una cándida sonrisa en el rostro.

-pues qué raro.-dijo doko dándole el control a aioros para que cambiara el canal.-pon algo bueno y entretenido.

-sí. -aioros cambiaba los canales incesantemente, pues todos sus compañeros no se ponían de acuerdo en dejar en ningún canal, puesto que, tenían diferentes gustos. Como no.

-aioros deja de cambiar la tevé como loco déjalo en las noticias, CNN EN ESPAÑOL, que ya empieza.-hablo saga.

-nooo, mejor los deportes FOX eso si es excitante.-hablo milo emocionado. -fuutbool

-no, yo digo que veamos "animal planet" eso es muy bonito e interesante, ver la vida silvestre.-hablo aioria quitándole el control a su hermano y cambiándolo.

-NOOO, mejor "history" ese canal esta de primera.-dijo shura quitándole el control a aioria.- además hoy pasan "hechos históricos de España".

-baah España QUE CHISTE, prefiero el canal "golden", hoy pasan la peli de saw 6 eso si que esta bueno.-dijo melifico death mask.

-nooo mejor discovery h&amp;h , las tortas que hace ese cuate italiano están de lujo, hasta me dan ganas de entrarme en la pantalla y comerme el pastel jaja. –dijo Aldebarán, tan solo al imaginárselo sele izo agua a la boca.

-yo quiero escuchar música eso de programas aburridos no es nada entretenido.-hablo kanon cambiando el canal.

-no, que lo dejes en el canal de las estrellas hoy pasan el último capítulo de la novela de las 5.-hablo afrodita todos voltearon a verlo raro.-¿qué? Cada quien con sus gustos.

-nada de perder el tiempo viendo estupideces, prefiero ver algo educativo y útil pónganlo en el canal científico matemático.-hablo seriamente Camus.

-eso existe?-pregunto milo curioso.

-claro que sí y es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.-hablo enfadado Camus.

-tu ve a leer tu libro y no te metas.-dijo kanon algo burlón.

-yo también puedo opinar para que lo sepas.-dijo Camus molesto.-y ya deja de molestarme, si no quieres te congele entero.- Camus lo amenazaba, mientras todos discutían avarientamente para ver en qué canal dejar.

Shaka solo se puso en su típica posición de loto y no dijo nada simplemente se limitaba a observar como la tención crecía a cada instante.

-"ya lo veía venir, que patéticos"-piensa shaka mientras se dirige a mu.

\- Mu, me arias el favor de bajarle el volumen a ese artefacto inútil, con tanto ruido no puedo meditar.-mu lo miro sorprendido, agarro el control mientras los demás descurtían más fuerte.

-YAAAA. -doko se paró de su lugar comenzando a regañarlos a todos por su actitud inmadura.

-nadie vera nada.-doko tiro el televisor al suelo, con todas sus fuerza, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-sabe maestro, no hacía falta que hiciera eso, con apagarlo o desconectarlo bastaba.-hablo mu asombrado.

-da igual.-doko se cruzó de brazos.-no entiendo por qué shion tiene aquí, ese artefacto inútil, lo único que provoca son discusiones aparte de hacer más tontos y torpes a las personas.-doko los miro de reojo a todos.- por lo que veo ustedes lo ven seguido.

-yo no.-hablo sha por lómenos

-claro budista, tu como lo vas a ver, si tienes los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. NO SEAS TONTO.-hablo death.

-pues también los mantengo cerrados, para no ver tu repugnante rostro.-al oír esto death se acercó a shaka.

-que dijiste?-pregunto enfadado death.

-ya me oíste.-shaka no se inmuto ante la presencia de este.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAA.-DOKO se puso en medio.-este no es un cuadrilátero, como para que a cada rato quieran agarrarse a GOLPES.-doko se cruzó de brazos.

-no sé cómo le vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que hacer algo para distraernos y divertidos por lo menos si vamos a permanecer aquí encerrados hasta que deje de llover.-doko suspiro cansado.

-ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE UNA IDEA?.-pregunto doko algo temeroso.-

-YOOOOOO.-alguien que no esperaba levanto la mano.

-GENIAL.-dijo sarcástico doko.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE LOL

Contiuaraaaaaaa….


	2. ESTO NO ES UN SIMPLE JUEGO

**_Segunda parte "esto no es un simple juego"_**

-bien milo, dime ¿cuál es tu maravillosa idea?-pregunto doko a un milo que se ponía de pie parándose en frente de sus compañeros.

-pues yo propongo que juguemos a…. "verdad o castigo". –quien sabe de donde milo saco una botella de refresco y la vacio en la alfombra ante la mirada furiosa de doko, quien la había limpiado antes.

-bien muchachito antes de que te mate, dime como es ese "juego". -doko se cruzo de brazos enfadado.

-es fácil, primero quiero que todos formen un circulo y se sienten alrededor. -milo puso la botella en el suelo al centro del circulo que habían formado sus compañeros.

-genial, hora vienen las reglas. -milo sonrió maliciosamente, frotándose ambas manos.

-son reglas muuuuy importantes e irrefutables. -milo se puso de pie.- todos tienen que comprometerse a cumplir con cualquier cosa, por mas extraña y denigrante que sea, nada de cobardes, pues este juego precisa de hombres comprometidos y decididos, así como yo.-todos miraron a milo seriamente.

\- como tú? -hablo saga.- enserio?-

-siiii como yo, nada de echarse para atrás y mucho menos incumplir o mentir, esto tienen que tomárselo seriamente. -milo miro a todos sus compañeros.- que me dicen se atreven? O no son lo suficiente valientes?-todos lo miraron algo temerosos, pues vaya a saber de qué se trataba todo ese juego y milo de anfitrión eso no pintaba nada bueno.

-quien quiera retirarse, que lo haga ahora.-dijo milo. Rápidamente shaka se puso de pie, al igual que Camus.

-no cuenten conmigo, yo prefiero ir a una esquina del templo y meditar un rato.- shaka se iba retirando.

-yo también me retiro, pues la verdad, ya he jugado antes con milo y siempre termino arrepintiéndome. -milo lo miro enfadado.

-lo que pasa es que siempre termino ganando y tu eres un mal perdedor. -Camus al oír esto confronto a milo.

-así? la última vez que jugamos monopolio, tu ganaste, porque a cada rato robabas dinero del banco y ni siquiera me pagabas la estadía en miiis hoteles. -Camus se puso furioso.

-pues eso fue ´porque yo era el banquero y no te page, porque tus hoteles eran de mala muerte. -Camus iba a gritarle, pero se contuvo.

-bien, eso ya no importa. Si quieres jugar hazlo, pero no cuenten conmigo. –así, Camus se retiraba al igual que shaka.

\- ya decía yo que; shaka y Camus son unos cobardes. Con razón cuando hay pleito siempre se rajan, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer son un par de miedosos.- milo se sentó de nuevo.

-como que un cobarde? -shaka se puso de pie.- mira milo, yo, jamás me he metido contigo pues la verdad no me importas, pero si me llamas cobarde y miedoso, quiero que me des razones para hacerlo. -shaka se acerco a milo manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-pues….. una buena razón sería la de; no querer jugar. -milo lo miro algo satisfecho por su respuesta.- ¿a que le tienes miedo?

-por supuesto, que no te temo a nada, y si no quiero jugar es; porque considero que es una mala idea y pérdida de tiempo.- hablo shaka en tono sereno.

-vamos shaka, no seas taaaan antipático y amargado. -aioria se puso de pie.

-si ni siquiera sabes de qué trata el juego, si, ya sé que milo es el de la idea, pero quien quita y esta sea la única buena idea que él ha tenido en su vida. Vamos dale una oportunidad al muchacho. -aioria puso una mano en el hombro de shaka, milo lo miro furioso.

-no, no me interesa. -shaka se dio la vuelta ante la mirada de su camaradas.

-pero….-aioria iba detenerlo, pero milo se lo impidió.

-¡DÉJALO¡ no importa si juega o no, pues ya vimos que lo antipático y amargado nuuuuca se le va a quitar. Nuuuuuunca va a salir de su estado de "perfeccionismo" y tampoco va a vivir la vida, por mi que se vaya a la -,.sd9lls.-milo se puso furioso.

-qué? Como que no vivo la vida y a mí nadie me manda a la –"kfmidvb. -shaka se veía furioso milo se puso de pie de nuevo, ambos iban arreglar sus diferencias cuando….

-YAAAAAAAAAA BAAAASTAAAAA. -doko se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos.

-shaka, deja tu arrogancia y antipatía por lo menos hoy, ya siéntate y juega que por un maldito juego no pasa nada. Créeme que hoy no se va a arruinar tu reputación. -shaka lo miro ofendido.

-y tu Camus ya te he dicho que con tu actitud altanera y engreída nadie te va a tomar en cuenta para nada y no me digas que estas mejor solo, pues eso nadie te lo cree. -doko se acerco a este. Ambos caballeros obedecieron y volvieron a sus lugares.

-toooodos vamos a participar y no solo en este juego, si no en los que vengan, hasta que pare de llover, así que más les vale tratarse bien, o ya verán lo que les espera. -doko volvió a su sitio mirando a milo.

-ya muchacho, dinos de una vez, de que trata el juego, antes de que me arrepienta. Haaaaaaa y más les vale a todos participar y cumplir ¿estamos?- todos asintieron levemente.

-bien empieza.-

Milo sostuvo la botella.-bueno, como les dije, el juego es sencillo este lado de la botella.- milo señalo la boquilla.-es para señalar al que le toque.

-y esta otra. -milo señalo la parte baja, de la botella.-es para el que impone.-nadie entendió un Apis de lo que milo dijo.

-creo que no me entienden, por eso vamos a hacer una pequeña demostración. -milo puso la botella en el suelo y así la izo girar ante la mirada expectante de los demás. La botella giro hasta que se detuvo.

-bien, perfecto. -milo sonrió emocionado, señalando a aioros.- ahora aioros como la parte baja de la botella te señalo a ti y la parte de la boquilla a shura, tú tienes que preguntarle a shura que elige verdad o castigo. -aioros miro a milo confundido.

-como dices que tengo que hacerle. -aioros seguía sin entender, al igual que sus demás compañeros.

-que tú tienes que darle a elegir a shura entre: imponerle un castigo o hacerle una pregunta.-hablo milo impaciente.

-haa ya entendí, pero y si se enoja. -aioros miro a shura, este lo miraba seriamente.

-que no se enoja, doko dijo que no puede, así que haz lo que te digo. -aioros asintió y miro fijamente a shura.

-bien shura, dime qué prefieres la verdad y el castigo digo ¿verdad o castigo?-pregunto aioros, shura miro a doko y luego suspiro resignado.

-la verdad…..no sé. -shura se quedo pensando.- púes la verdad, prefiero verdad. -aioros miro a milo.

-bien eligió verdad ahora ¿qué?-milo se tiro de los cabellos.-pues que maás, tienes que hacerle una pregunta.

-bueno….. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-milo se puso de pie. -nooooooo tiene que ser una pregunta maaas difícil, algo personal.-

-bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes. -aioros se puso pensativo.

-¡ya se¡ -exclamo.

-dime shura ¿hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?-todos miraron a shura atentamente.

-No.-dijo serenamente.

-¡ESO NO SE VALE SHURA¡ no puedes dar una respuesta como esa, además no creo que ,alguien como tú, no tenga nada que lamentar.-hablo milo exasperado.

-como lo supones, acaso me conoces, lees mis pensamientos, has vivido conmigo. -shura se cruzo de brazos enfadado.

-shura….¿ deberás no lamentas nada?-aioros volvió a preguntar.

-ya les dije que….-doko estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, así que shura se quedo pensativo.

-bueno, si… hay algo que… lamento.-todos lo miraron atentamente.

-es algo que hasta el día de hoy me atormenta.-todos paraban orejas, expectantes.

-es algo que pasó hace ya 14 años y que involucra a una persona en especial.-todos estaban más que atentos.

-y que es eso que te atormenta?-pregunto aioros ansioso.

-pues…. hace 14 años yo…yo…..-shura suspiro.- le preste 50 pesos a aioros y no me los devolvió.-todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡-aioros se puso de pie enfadado.-¿eso es lo que te atormenta?

-así es, y la verdad, de haber sabido que te mataría 2 días después, no te prestaba nada. Si mi trabajo me costó ahorrar ese dinero, para después terminar prestárselo a alguien que hasta el día de hoy, no se digna a pagarme. -shura se veía disgustado, aioros no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ahora que lo pienso…. -shura también se puso de pie.- quiero mi dinero de vuelta. -shura extendió la mano, aioros lo miro muy enfadado.

-lo que te voy a devolver van a ser los golpes que me diste, mal amigo y compañero. -aioros se puso en pose ofensiva, su hermano trataba de controlarlo sin éxito.

\- no mas atrévete, deudor moroso. -shura también se puso en pose ofensiva.

-yaaaaaaa. -doko de nuevo se puso en medio.-este solo es un juego, no es para que se peleen, así que siéntense y cálmense por las buenas o yo los siendo de un golpe.-ambos caballeros se sentaron de nuevo mirándose retadoramente.

-bueno.-hablo milo algo nervioso.- supongo que ya entendieron de que va el juego.-todos asintieron.

-bueno shura, ya que tu cumpliste con la "penitencia" tu tienes que hacer girar la botella. Y así sustantivamente.-hablo milo dándole la botella a shura.

-queras decir, sucesivamente.-hablo Camus mirando como la botella giraba.

\- como sea. -milo vio que la botella se detuvo.

\- ¡Perfecto¡ esto sí que me gusta. -milo sonrió ampliamente, frotando sus manos maquiavélicamente.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTEEE.

Continuaraaa


	3. TERCERA PARTE

**_TERCERA PARTE _**

-¡eso, nadie me ganaaa!-milo sonreía triunfante, pues vaya que tenía suerte, le había tocado Camus y eso era en verdad interesante.

-Camus. Dime mi querido amigo, que escoges un castigo o una pregunta?-Camus se puso a pensar.

-(rayos, debí de largarme a mi tierra cuando pude….si el patriarca no me hubiera mentido diciéndome que era una misión importante y si el tonto del maestro no me hubiera impuesto que participe ….claro, se aprovecha, nada más porque es mayor que nosotros y…..)-

-Camus quieres responder, ya llevamos 15 minutos esperando tu respuesta.-doko no se veía feliz pues era obvio que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

-si, si claro…..-Camus pensó de nuevo.

\- yo prefiero castigo.-milo se puso de pie sonriente.

-bueno, bueno castigo castigo jejeje.-milo se frotaba las manos, Camus ni siquiera lo miraba.

-bien dime cual es mi castigo?-Camus se cruzó de brazos.

-haber déjame pensar….Que será bueno, que será bueno?-

-¡lo tengo! quiero que derrotes a Hades y me traigas la cabeza de Poseidón antes del mediodía.-todos miraron a milo y luego a Camus.

\- no seas estúpido.-Camus se acercó a milo.

\- te parece difícil?-dijo milo sonriendo.

-no, tarado.-

-entonces?-

\- cómo voy a hacerlo, si son las 2:00 pm. Ya paso medio día, Idiota.-todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-bien, entonces quiero que hagas un llamada en broma jejeje, sí, eso será más divertido.- rápidamente milo fue por el teléfono y se lo dio a Camus.

-quiero que llames a la mansión Kido y que les digas a los de broce que Hades y todos sus espectros están invadiendo el santuario, que Saga se pasó a su lado junto con Shaka, doko, aioros, aioria, mu y death. JEJEJ también dile que agonizas y que ahora el futuro depende de ellos jajajajaa-todos miraron a milo enfadados.

-estás loco, como crees que yo voy a hacer eso, no lo hare.-milo se acercó a doko.

-maestro, usted dijo que toooodos debíamos de obedecer a las reglas y una de ellas es acatar a todas las penitencias.- doko lo miro algo dudoso.

-bueno si, pero vamos milo tu….-doko fue interrumpido por milo.

-vez Camus, tienes que hacerlo ya lo oíste.-milo le dio el auricular a Camus, quien dudoso comenzó a marcar. Milo lo miraba expectante.

-no van a creerme.- hablo Camus mientras esperaba a que contestaran.

-claro que te creerán, pues eres Camus de acuario, un hombre serio e intachable, quien dudaría de ti.-

-pero….-CAMUS intento refutar, pero ya habían contestado del otro lado de la línea.

-HOLA?-

-vamos Camus, no te eches para atrás, habla como si estuvieras agonizando y recuerda lo que te dije.-milo no dejaba que Camus colgara el teléfono, este resignado, hecho un hondo suspiro.

-está bien….-Camus tomo el auricular mientras los demás solo guardaban silencio algo sorprendidos.

-Hooolaaaa hay alguien ahí? Responda-

-Seiya, cállate y escúchame bien que solo lo diré una vez.-

-CAMUS? ….Te paso con hyoga?-

-NO, NO hay tiempo, cof cof estoy mal herido y temo que no me queda mucho tiempo.-

-Camus pero que…-

-cállate y escucha, HADES tomo el santuario, Aldebarán, afrodita, milo y shura están muertos cof cof—

-QUE?- grito seiya alarmado

-yo estoy por morir y…

\- NO ESO NO PUEDE SER CUENTAS CON LOS DEMAS Y ELLOS….

-ellos no cuentan, pues HADES ahora los manipula y no hay nada que se pueda hacer están de su lado cof cof los llame por que ahora ustedes están al cuidado de athena tienen que protegerla y….cuidar cuidar…...-rápidamente Camus colgó el teléfono, mientras milo estallaba en risas.

\- jaajjaja se la creyó. Lo sabía, sabía que lo creería jajaja me hubiera gustado ver la cara que ponen ahora jajaja-

-¡cállate! que ya cumplí con tu estúpida penitencia y espero no me vuelva a tocar a mí porque si no….-

-ring…. ring….-Camus arrojo el teléfono por una de las ventanas, tan pronto, escucho que sonaba de nuevo.

\- tranquilo Camus, que el pobre teléfono no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasa jaja.-death también reía abiertamente. Los demás solo veían a Camus algo asombrados, pues nunca creyeron que Camus se atreviera a eso.

-bien, ya no quiero saber nada al respecto.-milo feliz le entrego la botella.

-ten, hazla girar.-

-eso también? aaaaay -Camus agarro la botella fastidiado y la hizo girar volteando a ver en otra dirección esperando que no le tocara de nuevo.

-NOOOO ESO NOOOO.-saga se veía muy aterrado.- ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE Y SI TENGO QUE MATARLOS LO HARE.. SI ME OBLIGAN A…..-

-calma saga, que a quienes les toco fue a aioria y a mu.-saga respiro aliviado pues por poco y le tocaba con su querido hermano gemelo.

-ya lo sabía. Solo practicaba. Por si acaso.-todos fijaron su vista en aioria.

-bien aioria tú tienes que darle a elegir a mu que prefiere, verdad o castigo.-dijo milo aun muriéndose de la risa.

-bueno…-aioria miro a mu quien parecía relajado, lo medito un momento.

-ya aioria, que no te estoy pidiendo que te le declares.-milo se cruzó de brazos molesto, aioria y mu lo miraban furiosos.

-cállate, que yo no pienso haces las cosas a la ligera.-aioria respiro hondo y miro a mu.

-bueno mu que escoges verdad o castigo?-mu lo medito un momento.

-no lo sé, mejor decide tu.-milo se paró de su lugar y confronto a mu.

-no mu, tú tienes que decidir por ti mismo….vaaamos no seas tan flojo.-mu lo miro ofendido.

-está bien…elijo…verdad.-aioria aplaudió emocionado.

-bien!-aioria saco un papelito de su pantalón y se puso a leerlo por unos segundos.

-aveeeer donde esta….. mu….-todos lo miraron con un signo de interrogación.

-¡aquí!-mu lo miro atento

-bien mu quiero que me respondas por que rayos siempre te interpones en mi camino?-todos se sobresaltaron por el tono en el que aioria se dirigía a mu, este lo miro algo molesto.

-no sé a qué te refieres con eso.-mu se cruzó de brazos.

-como que a que mu….tu siempre te has interpuesto en mis asuntos.-

-así? No estoy informado. A ver comunícame.-mu parecía perder su semblante de dulce y tierno carnerito con cada palabra que aioria le decía.

-claro que puedo refrescar tu memoria.-aioria saco otra hojita y comenzó a leerla.

-número uno. Tú te me impediste golpear a saga por todas las sagadas que hizo.-saga lo miro confundido.

-a que te refieres con sagadas?-aioria lo miro y sonrió.

-pues a las estupideces que hiciste.-saga por poco y lo golpea, pero aioros lo detuvo.

-ni se te ocurra saga, que ahora yo si estoy para defenderlo.-saga solo se cruzó de brazos molesto lo remedo.-hay si, ahora si esta para defenderlo, mírenlo.-

-basta! .- mu se acercó a aioria.

-cuáles son las otras ocasiones en las que, según tú, yo me interpuse?-aioria volteo su vista a la hojita.

-cuando intente ir al reino de Poseidón y ayudar a los de bronce tú fuiste el único que se interpuso en mi camino ahhhh y cuando intente vengar la muerte de shaka también y la vez que quise comprar un billete de lotería que tu compraste y ganaste.-mu lo miro muy de cerca y sonrió.

-bien si quieres que te diga por que lo hare. te lo dire- mu respiros hondo y hablo sereno.

-lo primero lo hice por que sabía que saga podría partirte el rostro si tele acercabas, tan solo te protegí. Lo segundo fue porque…..claramente ustedes no tenían vela en ese entierro, kuru lo dijo, lo tercero shaka ni estaba muerto solo se fue con athena y ya….no había nada que vengar…y por lo último pues yo sabía que jugar esos juegos de azar eran una estupidez además el dinero con el que pretendías comprar el billete de lotería era mío.-todos se quedaron callados ante la cara de asombro que puso aioria.

-bien ya te respondí, ahora a hacer girar le botellita.-mu como si nada hizo girar la botella.

-ya hermano cierra la boca que se te van a entras las moscas.-aioros se acercó a su hermano y lo incito a que volviera a su lugar.

-¡noooooooooooo! –se hoyo un grito después que la botella se detuvo.

CONTINUARA….


	4. CUARTA PARTE, QUE SORPRESAS

**_CUARTA PARTE: QUE SORPRESAS _**

-NOOOOOOOOO.-afrodita hecho un grito que casi los deja sordos a todos.

-vaya, me toco con la florecita, que interesante.-hablo death sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡no, no y no! me reusó, mejor hagan girar la botella de nuevo que yo no pienso aceptarlo.-afrodita se cruzó de brazos.

-vamoooos afrodita, no seas cobarde como siempre y acepta las cosas como un hombre, aunque no lo parezcas.-afrodita le hecho una mirada asesina a milo tras su comentario alentador.

\- te toco con el demente, y ya, no hay de otra; así que mejor acéptalo.-death se paró de su sitio molesto se acercó a milo.

-yo seré demente, pero tú eres un idiota.-milo solo lo ignoro.

-bueno, que eliges florecita: verdad o castigo.-death se acercó a afrodita posicionándose detrás de él.

-elijo salir de aquí ahora mismo.-cuando afrodita intento retirarse milo lo detuvo.

-afrodita recuerda lo que dijo doko: toooodos vamos a participar y no solo en este juego, si no en los que vengan, hasta que pare de llover, así que más les vale tratarse bien, o ya verán lo que les espera.-dijo milo imitando a doko, quien lo miraba furioso por la forma en la que lo imito.

Afrodita volteo a ver a doko, se veía serio y molesto, hecho un suspiro de resignación y volvió a su lugar.

-Está bien, escojo…. castigo o lo que sea.-dijo afrodita molesto.

-bien eligió tortura jajajaaja….vamos a ver, que podría ser …-death se puso en pose pensativa, afrodita lo miraba de reojo.

-¡lo tengo! Quiero que…!cantes!-todos miraron a death molestos bueno todos menos afrodita quien tenía una cara de felicidad.

-enserio quieres que cante?-de un momento a otro afrodita fue por su karaoke, y lo instalo, todos miraban la escena aterrados, pues ya habían escuchado cantar a afrodita y su voz no era tan melodiosa y prodigiosa como su apariencia, es más, era total y completamente desafinado. Rápidamente todos voltearon su visa hacia death furiosos y con ganas de golpearlo.

-así es florecilla, tu cantas de maravilla, sé que te suena raro escuchar que yo diga eso, pero es verdad y los demás deben de admitirlo también, o no?-todos asintieron cuando afrodita volteo a verles, pues si alguien decía la verdad destrozarían el delicado, sensible y bello corazón de afrodita.

-vamos a animarlo a cantar uno de esos temas y que dure más de 10 minutos.-death se puso en pie.- que cante…. Que cante!-death comenzó a animar a los demás a que se pusieran de pie y lo animaran cosa que hacían con desagrado.

-a… bien si insisten, voy a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas.-afrodita se veía feliz, comenzó a cantar

-SAINT SEYAAAAAAAAAAA takishimeta cocororu cosumo…..-afrodita cantaba y bailaba muy animado y feliz.

Todos tenían caras des encajadas. Bueno todos menos death quien parecía animarle a que cantara más fuerte.

-shaka te lo suplico, quítame el sentido del oído.-aioria se veía desesperado.

-créeme que si pudiera me lo habría quitado hace muuucho, pero no puedo hacerlo sin que afrodita se dé cuenta, estamos condenados.-prácticamente todos deseaban quedarse sordos por arte de magia.

\- Cuando por fin termino de cantar death miro a los demás y vio sus caras de sufrimiento, sonrió con malicie al momento de gritar.

-¡otra! Otra!-todos miraron asesinamente a death, era obvio que el castigo era para todos ellos y no así para afrodita.

-bien si insisten.-afrodita comenzó a cantar otra canción a todo pulmón. Y cuando termino, death le ínsito a que cantara nuevamente, ya sí sucesivamente.

5 CANSIONES DESPUES…..

-otr…..-rápidamente shura le tapó la boca a death, para que no volviera a pedir otra canción.

-no te atrevas.- todo le agradecieron a shura por la idea y la rapidez con la que actuó.

Afrodita se veía cansado, por tanto cantar, apenas podía ponerse en pie, pero se veía feliz muy feliz. A pesar de no tener una prodigiosa voz a él le gustaba creer que así era.

-gracias a pesar de que no se lo merecen, gracias.-todos estaban agotados y aplaudían con las pocas fuerzas que tenían.

Algunos como aioros, Camus y mu no pudieron más y cayeron exhaustos.

-¡pero fue lo que paso!-afrodita grito molesto y rápidamente se acercó a aioros.

Todos tragaron en seco. Lentamente aioria se dirigió hacia afrodita.

-pues veras el….-afrodita lo callo.

-¡quien rompió todos los vidrios y espejos?!-afrodita pasó sobre aioros, y se acercó a una de las ventanas.-con lo que me costó limpiarlos y ustedes lo rompieron todo.- afrodita se cruzó de brazos molesto.- que desconsiderados son.-afrodita paso sobre aioros nuevamente y fue a su lugar.

Todos lo miraron molesto, pues él fue quien los rompió cuando cantaba a todo pulmón. Y no se dio cuenta. Pero nadie se atrevió a decirle la verdad.

-nos las vas a pagar maldito.-dijo saga mirando amenazadoramente a death, quien lo miro indiferente.

-perdón dijiste algo?-saga lo miro furioso.

-dije que…-

-Momentito.-death se sacó los tapones que tenía en las orejas y los guardo. Ante la mirada atónita de sus camaradas.

-bien ahora si, dime.-saga abrió los ojos incrédulo, con razón él estaba tan tranquilo cuando afrodita cantaba, claro si el no escuchaba nada con esos tapones en sus orejas.

\- maldición, como no se me ocurrió?-dijo saga para sí mismo luego volteo a ver a death.- eres un maldito.-saga lo sostuvo de la camisa.- te odio y vas a pagar por….-

-¡pelea pela!-decia milo muy animado. Tanto saga como death lo miraron.

-nada de peleas, todos a sus lugares ahora mismo.-doko intervino antes de se armara un pleito, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-bien afrodita tienes que hacer girar la botella.-milo le entrego la botella a afrodita, cosa que extraño a todos pues fue el único objeto de vidrio que no se rompió.

-Bien.-afrodita tomo la botella y la hizo girar ante la mirada expectante de todos.

Todos miraron perplejos donde se había detenido la botella.

\- doko?-Aldebarán perecía decepcionado pues al a verle tocado con doko no podría divertirse como los demás. Doko lo miro de reojo, al ver su semblante de decpcion

-¡ genial!.-hablo Aldebarán mirando a doko con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-bueno torio, tienes que hacer la gran pregunta jeje.-milo le sonrió a Aldebarán quien solo asintió.

-está bien, supongo.-Aldebarán trago en seco.- bueno maestro, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, le pregunto humildemente qué es lo que desea elegir: responder una pregunta o un reto.- Aldebarán se veía algo nervioso, los demás no creían que doko eligiera algo a lo fácil.

-bueno….no lo sé…la verdad después de ver lo que paso con los demás no me animaría a escoger nada.-doko se puso a pensar.-pero…supongo que tengo que elegir puesto que sería algo irresponsable y poco ético de mi parte no hacerlo ya que yo mismo los obligue a ustedes a participar en este juego así que…. –todos miraban atentos a doko, Aldebarán no sabía que era mejor.

\- elijo…. una pregunta.-todos voltearon a ver a Aldebarán quien dudaba en hacer la pregunta.

-vamooos Aldebarán ya has tu pregunta que nos tienes esperando más de 10 minutos.- milo se moría de la impaciencia al igual que los demás.

-pero…se va a enfadar.-doko solo le sonrió a Aldebarán y negó con la cabeza.

-no Aldebarán, yo no me voy a enojar, has tu pregunta con confianza y ten por seguro que responderé con honestidad.-Aldebarán trago en seco.

-bien….-Aldebarán miro a doko temeroso.

-pero se va enfadar.-doko lo miro algo molesto.

-que no, no me voy a enojar, tu solo pregúntame.-poco a poco doko comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-….se va a enfadar….-doko se paró de su sitio furioso, y grito.

-¡que no me enojo!-Aldebarán lo miro asustado.

-esta…está bien…-Aldebarán respiro hondo, doko solo volvió su lugar cruzándose de brazos, la mayoría compadecía a Aldebarán, pues ninguno de ellos se animaría a hacerle ningún tipo de pregunta a doko, considerando quien era.

-maestro…. usted…alguna vez…a…tomado…la….decisión…de…-

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo exasperados.

-bueno, bueno está bien.-Aldebarán respiro hondo para darse valor.

-maestro, usted alguna vez se ha enamorado?-todos abrieron los ojos como platos y luego miraron a doko.

-cómo?-doko lo miro dudoso.

-pues….usted…a vivido muuuuucho tiempo y…pues yo siempre me eh preguntado si alguna vez llegó a enamorarse.-doko lo medito un momento.

-yo….le verdad…..-doko cambio de repente se puso melancólico al ponerse a pensar.

-eeeestá bien si no quiere responder… es una pregunta estúpida, no sé en qué estaba pensando si nosotros nunca…-Aldebarán callo al ver el semblante triste de doko.

-no, esa es la triste verdad, nunca tuve tiempo para el amor, con eso de que tenía que permanecer cerca de una casaca todo el tiempo no pude….-todos lo miraron asombrados.-hasta Shyru me gano…él tiene a Sonray o como se llame.-todos se miraron entre si algo preocupados.

-yo….jamás me enamore…..ni nada por el estilo…-doko hecho un hondo suspiro.- Supongo que el amor no está hecho para mí.- nadie dijo nada.

-maestro, está bien?-Aldebarán se acercó a doko.

-peeeeero…..ya aprendí a vivir sin él- doko cambio su semblante a uno alegre.- y creo que fue mejor así, digo, pues estoy tranquilo y no tengo que soportar los gritos recriminatorios que le hecha sonrey a shury cada vez que llega tarde jajaja, pobre.-doko agarro la botella.

-ahora a hacer girar la bolla.-todos estaban con un enorme signo de interrogación tras ver la actitud de doko.

Cuando la botella se detuvo una enorme carcajada se escuchó.

-siiiiii jajajajajaja esto no podría ser mejor jajajaja. Por fin tendré mi venganzaaaa.- nadie auguraba nada bueno tras esas palabras. Por qué será?

CONTINUARA…..muy pronto siiii


	5. QUINTA PARTE, LA DULCE VENGANZA

QUINTA PARTEEEE….La dulce venganza

-jajajajaj.-saga no paraba de reír como loco mientras todos lo miraban asombrados.

-ya deja de reír como demente; asustas a los demás.-hablo kanon molesto, saga callo al instante y se acercó a él.

\- calla, que este es mi momento de desahogo y no pienso desperdiciarlo jajajaja.-rápidamente se acercó a aioros.

-.- dime mi querido y despreciable amigo, que eliges verdad o castigo?-saga le sonrió de una manera maléfica cosa que puso algo nervioso a aioros.

\- bueno….no lo sé…que tal….castigo, sí, eso me gusta, puede ser divertido.-saga lo miro con cara de esto no te va a gustar.

-bien! castigo castigo…-saga sonrió con mayor intensidad.

-bueno… dime cual es mi castigo?- pregunto aioros mirándolo con una cándida sonrisa.

-bien aioros, vamos a jugar un juego.-saga se acercó a aioros extendiendo su mano.

-dame la cinta de Rambo que tienes en la cabeza.-aioros lo miro confundido.

-esta cinta no es de Rambo, es mía, mi querido hermano me la regalo cuando tenía 12 años y desde entonces no me la he quitado de la cabeza es…-

-¡que me la des! –Grito saga exasperado-te prometo que no le pasa nada.-aioros miro dudoso a saga, luego fijo su vista en aioria.

-está bien… pero… cuídala bien.—dijo aioros mientras se quitaba la cinta de la cabeza.

-si si como digas.-saga le quito la cinta a aioros, quien parecía algo incómodo sin ella.

-bueno aioros, ahora, cierra los ojos.-aioros aún no entendía nada, pero obedeció. Saga le puso la cinta en los ojos; tapando su vista.

-ahora abre los ojos y dime que vez.-

-solo veo el color rojo de mi cinta.-saga sonrió para i mismo, los demás solo miraban la escena atentos.

-bueno, tu reto es el siguiente: yo te doy 20 vueltas y luego tú tienes que atrapar a 4 de nuestros camaradas y decirnos quien es; ojo que eso lo tienes que adivinar tocándolos, nada de ver.-todos lo miraron molestos, aioros parecía no comprender bien.

-cómo?...-pregunto aioros, saga lo miro furioso.

-que tú tienes que atrapar a 4 de estos mensos y luego adivinar quién es con tan solo tocarlo, nada más, tonto.-

-Bueno… parece divertido y entretenido.- dijo aioros acomodándose bien la cinta.

-peeeero hay algo mas.-saga sonrió ampliamente.- de no lograr reconocer a ninguno de los que atrapes, pierdes el reto y yo tengo la posibilidad de imponerte otro jajaja.-todos tenia caras desconcertadas, quien impuso esa regla?

-bueno daré lo mejor…-dijo aioros, saga asintió y volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

-ustedes mensos.-doko lo miro molesto ante su cometario.-digo, mensos y honorable maestro jeje.-saga le dio una sonrisa fingida a doko quien lo miraba seriamente.

\- no se dejen atrapar fácilmente o ya verán.-amenazo saga, todos los demás lo miraban molestos y disconformes.

-saga, se supone que el reto tiene que ser para aioros y no tendría porque que inmiscuirnos a nosotros así que….-saga se acercó a shaka y poso su mano alrededor de su hombro.

\- shaka esto lo hago porque quiero que todos participen y se diviertan, o acaso a ti, te da miedo que te atrape y te toquetee?-shaka negó con la cabeza indignado mientras se soltaba de saga.

-claro que no, además esa tarea me parece muy fácil yo la habría hecho sin dificultad pues…-

-si si ya sé que tú eres bueno y hábil para toooodo, pero el reto es para aioros, así que tu solo no te dejes atrapar, entendiste?-shaka se cruzó de brazos molesto. No dijo nada más.

-bien, que empiece el reto.-saga comenzó a hacer girar a aioros rápidamente los demás contaban las vueltas que le daba.

-19…y….20.-aioros casi se cae por lo mareado y desorientado que se encontraba.

-jaja no puedo ponerme en pie, que divertido jaja.-aioros parecía disfrutar del juego. Saga al verlo así se puso detrás de él.

-bien aioros, ve.-saga lo empujo con fuerza, aioros por poco y se cae, pero se agarró de una silla.

-bien, aquí voy.-aioros comenzó a caminar con cautela y cuidado; tanteaba con sus manos.

-¡Te tengo!- Camus no se había movido de su lugar, así que para aioros le fue fácil el agarrarlo.

-ahora qué?- pensó Camus, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aioros le tocaba el rostro sin cuidado alguno. Hasta le jalo el cabello.

-humm…cabello largo y lacio….pestanas granes…rasgos bien definidos piel suave….. tu eres….!shaka!-

-cómo puedes confundirme con shaka. Yo soy Camus…oye me bien, Camus y más te vale no volver a confundirme ni llamarme shaka.- Camus parecía molesto por la confusión de aioros, shaka al oírlo abrió los ojos molesto y se acercó a ambos.

-sí, no vuelvas a decir que yo me parezco al adefesio de Camus; mira que mi cabello no esta tan maltratado como el de él y mi piel es muuucho más suave y tersa, el obviamente no tiene nada similar conmigo.-dijo shaka en tono molesto, Camus lo miro furioso.

-claro que no tenemos absolutamente nada de parecido, digo, ni que yo fuera tan femenino y delicado como lo es el budista.-shaka se acercó a Camus indignado.

\- tu no solo eres delicado sino eres débil muuuuy débil, aparte de feo y horroroso.-Camus y shaka casi se agarran a jalones, digo a golpes, pero doko los detuvo.

-vasta, muchachos no tienen por qué discutir ambos son igual de afeminados y horrorosos, digo, de bellos y hermosos así que compórtense.-aioros se sentía apenado, saga solo se moría de la risa; sabía que aioros no los iba a reconocer fácilmente pues su sentido del tacto no era muy bueno que digamos el hacía mejor las cosas cuando podía verlas con su prodigiosa vista y ahora que no la tenía podría molestarlo y humillarlo como quería.

-Perdón. No quise confundirlos, es solo que…la verdad esto no es tan fácil ni sencillo como lo pensé..-aioros les sonrió apenado.

-despreocúpate aioris, tu solo continua jajaja.-dijo saga #animándolo #aioros asintió y volvió al reto.

-bien… te tengo!.-aioros sonrió complacido pues había logrado atrapar a alguien después de 10 minutos.

\- Espero acertar esta vez.-aioros comenzó a tocar a su compañero con cuidado y meticulosamente para no equivocarse.

-cabello largo y ondulado….piel suave…nariz respigada, ojos grandes…. cejas delgadas, hum….yo diría que eres…milo.-

-¡MILO!- - afrodita lo miro muy molesto.

-…como puedes decir que soy milo…ese alacrán no me llega ni a los talones.-milo los miraba furioso a lo lejos.

-calma afrodita y perdóname no quise…-

-claro, es como comparar a un adonis con un mono apestoso.-dijo milo acercándose y confrontando a Afrodita.

-sí, obviamente el adonis soy yo y tu él primate apestoso.-milo estaba por golpear a Afrodita, pero saga los detuvo.

-vasta! Miren que ambos tienes los mismos defectos así que ¡cállense!-

-no me grites saga.-dijo afrodita molesto.

Saga ignoro a afrodita y se dirigió a aioros. -bueno como sea, aioros te faltan 2 más.-

-bien espero no equivocarme más sino todos terminaran peleándose por mi culpa.-aioros comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros e intentaba atrapar a alguno cosa que era muy difícil pues cada que aioros volteaba saga lo empujaba y lo golpeaba en la cabeza para molestarlo y vaya que lo conseguía.

-quien quiera que me golpea y me empuja, deje de hacerlo, no me es divertido.-hablo aioros molesto.

-¡aquí aioros! no mejor por aquí.-milo y deathmask también molestaban a aioros haciéndose la burla de él.

-no lo molesten!.-aioria se molestó por la manera en la que los esos tres trataban a su querido hermano.

-tú no te metas.-dijo saga empujando nuevamente a aioros.

-si me meto, pues es mi hermano y ….-aioria vio atónito como aioros por poco y cae en uno de los muchos vidrios rotos que había en el suelo. Pero por suerte se sostuvo de alguien.

-¡aquí estas!-te tengo!-aioros sonrió feliz y comenzó a tocar su rostro para reconocer de cuál de sus amigo se trataba.

-bueno hermano, espero ahora si puedas acertar.-

-eso espero.-

-a ver…cabello corto y liso…..ojos pequeños, nariz pequeña, piel algo seca, eres….shura! si tú tienes que ser shura esta vez estoy seguro.-

-shura, me llamaste shura?-death mask se alejó de el molesto.

-ja! que tengo de parecido yo con el español de cuarta.-shura lo estaba escuchando y lo miraba de muy cerca.-qué horror me dijo shura, ni que yo estuviera tan desaliñado como él.-dijo death en tono indignado y molesto, shura solo los miraba seriamente.

-vaya aioros, creí que me estimabas lo suficiente como para no insultarme de tal manera. Mira que confundirme a mí, con el loco y demente de mascara; ahora sí que te pasaste, -shura se acercó a aioros.-quiero mi dinero de vuelta en billetes de 800, ahora mismo.-

-pero si yo solo te debo 50 pesos.-aioros se veía algo molesto y frustrado por todo.

-más los intereses no, así que no te quejes y págame.-shura extendió la mano.

-ya ya luego arreglan sus asuntos.-saga interfirió saga alejando a aioros de shura.

-ahora….aioros esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si no logras descifrar quien es el siguiente que atrapes entonces este reto se cancela y yo tengo la oportunidad de hacerte otro jajajaja.-saga estaba seguro de que aioros no podría así que en su mente ya tenía el reto perfecto para aioros.

-bien, es hora de la verdad.-aioros respiro hondo y tan rápido como pudo agarro a uno de sus camaradas quien parecía muy molesto y fastidiado.

-bueno bueno esta vez no pienso equivocarme.-aioros comenzó a tocarlo por varios minuto ante la mirada atenta y de sorpresa de todos.

-bien bien…tengo una idea…-aioros lo toco nuevamente.

-hummmm…..cabello largo muy largo…liso, algo rebelde….ojos grandes…..cejas delgadas… nariz pequeña y labios delgados. Tú tienes que ser…..Saga.-kanon se soltó de aioros furioso.

-saga? en serio tú me confundes con ese adefesio y horrible ser que no tiene ningún parecido con alguien fabuloso e inigualable como yo.-todo lo miraron seriamente, Saga solo negaba con la cabeza.

aioros se quitó la cinta de los ojos, respiro agobiado y decepcionado, debía de suponer que diferenciar a saga de kanon no era posible, pues eran gemelos.

-saga no tiene punto de compactación conmigo…mira que me siento taaaan indignado que…-

-vamos kanon…son gemelos, que esperabas.-dijo aioria tratando de defender a su hermano.

-que acaso tú hermano no nota la gran diferencia que hay entre nosotros.-repuso kanon.-él es más tonto que yo, es más miserable y sobretodo es más idiota.-todos rodaron los ojos fastidiados.

-ya ya si quieres ve a quejarte con la piedra, pero deja de aburrirnos y fastidiarnos a nosotros.-saga empujo a su hermnao hacia otro lugar, este se veía furioso.

-bueno aioros, supongo que perdiste jajajaja.-aioros lo miro molesto…como iba a diferenciarlo, es decir, son exactamente iguales eso era imposible.

-perdiste perdiste no pudiste y ahora tienes que cumplir con otro reto jajajaja.- Saga reía sonoramente.

-Pero…aioros intento refuta pero saga lo callo.

-nada de peros, perdiste pues no pudiste reconocer a ninguno de los que atrapaste jajaaja.-saga reía abiertamente mientras aioros se veía molesto.

-ahora tengo el reto perfecto para ti jajajaa.-nadie quería estar en los zapatos de aioros.

\- aioros, tu y yo vamos a pele….-doko se acercó a saga.

-no saga, ya no, aioros ya cumplió así que nada de segundos retos; vuelve a tu lugar y que aioros haga girar la botella.-saga no creía lo que escuchaba.

-pero…aioros no cumplió con el reto; no logro reconocer a nadie y por lo tanto el…-

-por lo tanto nada! dije que ahí estuvo y punto, además el que lo haya intentado cuenta, así que ya deja de quejarte y dale la botella a aioros.-saga estaba muy molesto.

-pero…-doko lo miro amenazadoramente.

-¡no es justo!-Saga rompió la botella molesto, ante la vista de asombro de todos.

\- creo que se a cabo el juego.-dijo saga seriamente mientras se dirigía a la salida del templo.

-¡Siii somos libres!-grito kanon imitando a su gemelo, pero ni bien abrieron la puerta milo los detuvo.

-no tan rápido, que para esto tenía otra botella.-milo saco otra botella de entre su ropa, Camus lo miro. Detenidamente.

Saga se acercó a milo, le quito la botella y ante sus ojos la dejo caer al suelo.

-ups.-saga se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-no se preocupen, tengo otra.-milo saco otra botella más, saga volvió a tirarla al suelo furioso.

-yaaaaaa.-doko se puso en pie molesto, le quito a saga la botella que pretendía romper a saga está ya era la numero 8.

-saga, deja de actuar como un niño, compórtate.-dijo doko reprendiendo a saga por su actitud. Kanon miraba la escena divertido.

-que no ves que ya eres un hombre y no debes de comportarte así.-doko seguía reprendiendo a saga.

-Claro.-dijo kanon asintiendo.

\- no creí que fueras tan inmaduro.-

-pues si lo es.-kanon seguía asintiendo feliz.

-esa clase de comportamiento me lo esperaba de tu hermano, kanon.-

-por supuesto…..qué?- al escuchar su nombre kanon miro molesto a doko, quien solo lo ignoro.

-rayos!-dijo saga volviendo a su lugar cruzándose de brazos.

-calma saga, nadie contaba con que milo tuviera botellas escondidas por todo su cuerpo.-shura poso su mano en el hombro de saga intentando darle ánimos.

-Milo quieres decirme de donde sacas tantas botellas.-Camus miro el suelo y recogió uno de los pedazos en los que se veía la etiqueta de una botella rota, pues se le hacía muy conocida, milo al ver esto se puso nervioso.

-digamos que….me las encontré en un templo jejeje por casualidad.- milo suponía lo que pasaría así que se resguardo detrás de Aldebarán.-

-en un templo, he?-Camus miro la etiqueta y vio que en una esquina decía Made in France.-

-nadie las estaba usando, así que me dije: milo por que no te las robas y les das un buen uso y pues… aquí las tienes.-Camus encendió su cosmos furioso. Le quito la botella a doko.

-entonces cuando te pregunte si habías visto mis botellas, mentiste vil y deplorablemente.-Camus se veía muy molesto.-sabias que las buscaba sin descanso y no dijiste nada.

-Buenoooo…. si te mentí al decir que estabas loco y que yo no había visto ninguna botella, pero,…pero si te decía la verdad te hubieras molestado así que decidí mentirte como siempre, digo, por primera vez.-milo le mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas a Camus quien se acercó a el tranquilamente.

-no te preocupes milo, no pienso quitarte las botellas ni acabar con la diversión de nadie, pero….ya que al parecer tienes más de una docena contigo supongo que no te molestara que haga esto.-Camus le rompió la botella en la cabeza a milo.

-auch! –milo lo miro molesto sobándose la cabeza.-No sé porque haces esto, si esas botellas eran viejísimas, yo diría que lo que había ahí ya no era bebible, solo les di un uso diferente.-

-esas botellas tenían vino, milo, VI-NO- y por si no lo sabes el vino mientras más añejo más dulce y costoso es.-Camus se a acerco a milo aún con el pedazo de vidrio roto en la mano.

-yo que iba a saber, solo los franceses saben de vinos y yo no soy francés.-todos miraron a milo y negaron con la cabeza.

-milo callado te vez más bonito.-dijo aioria haciéndolo sentar en su lugar.

-en serio? …como me veo ahora?-

-en serio milo, a ti nadie te gana en estupidez.- hablo shura, los demás solo asintieron.

-cállate, español metiche.-milo se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-bien ya que todo está aclarado y tranquilo, volvamos al juego.-dijo doko dirigiéndose a milo.

-milo, podrías darnos una botella mas.-milos asintió y saco una botella de entre su ropa, mu quien estaba a su lado lo miro sorprendido.

-oye milo como es qué caben tantas botellas en tus bolsillos.-milo le sonrió a mu.

-ese es mi secreto.-

-bien aioros, ya que tu cumpliste con el reto, tienes que hacer girar le botella.-aioros asintió y comenzó a hacer girar la botella.

Hasta que se detuvo, rápidamente se escuchó una sonora queja.

-queeeeeeeeeee?-

CONTINUARA….


End file.
